


makka pakka

by moriartysbitch



Category: In the Night Garden (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartysbitch/pseuds/moriartysbitch





	makka pakka

makka pakka is very angry because somebody stole his favourite rock. It was a triangle shaped one with speckles all over it and it was very special to him.

Makka pakka  suspects that it was the pontipines because when they came round the other day and they seemed very interested in his special rock. He thinks that because they are so small it would be very easy for them to sneak in without him noticing. He decides he is going to make them pay.

he doesn't want to hurt the pontipines, not physically, he just wants to make them sorry. And get his rock back. He decides to burn down their house.

He decides he has to do this when nobody is home, so he doesn't accidentally kill anybody. He is so excited. He loves setting fire to things. 

So he hides behind a tree outside their house and he waits for them go to for their morning walk. 

When they have all gone, he quietly sneaks up to their house and lights a match. Because it is a very small house it doesn't take long for it to catch on fire. He laughs maniacally. 

Then he hears something. It sounds like crying. Its coming from inside the house. He starts to panic. They must have somebody behind. In one of the windows he can see a baby pontipine and his mother. They are screaming. There is flames all around them and there is no way out. Oh no! 

"what are you doing you monster!" Comes   a voice from behind him. 

Its the pontipines. They have returned from their walk.


End file.
